


the blood of an enemy still comes from the heart

by batsyjack (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Apologies, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/batsyjack
Summary: Three times Yami was nice to Bakura and one time Bakura was nice to Yami.





	

(The first time it happened Bakura was drunk and Yami was in the right place at the right time.)

Bakura usually never went out after dark; being out at anytime after twelve brought up bad memories.

However, he was drunk that night. Marik dragged him to the local bar, just to get him out of the house. Bakura only agreed to go because Marik said he'd buy all of his drinks.

Unfortunately, Marik had to leave early because of reasons Bakura didn't know about. Or care about, for that matter. This meant that he had no way of getting home other than flagging down a taxi. Except he was too drunk to remember that, and anyway, he hated taxi drivers. They always wanted to _talk_ and Bakura was in no mood to do the whole 'being civil to people' thing at the moment.

Bakura staggered down the street. He wasn't a light weight by any means, but he'd wanted to run up Marik's tab as much as possible. He definitely succeeded in that endeavor.

He didn't notice the man following him. Not until the man was grabbing at his clothes and trying to push him down an alleyway.

Bakura was too drunk to really put up a fight, but he managed to bite the man's hand. Hard. Hard enough that Bakura's teeth ached after.

"Ow! You'd better stop fucking around, you little shit," the stranger snarled.

Bakura jerked his knee up, trying to rack the man in the balls.

"Hey! Knock it off, bitch! I'm jus' trying to have a little fun here, I promise you'll like it," The man sneered.

Bakura shook his head violently. All that did was make him even more disorientated.

"I... I'm not a bitch, and I'm sure... I'm really not gonna be your bitch tonight!" Bakura slurred.

The man laughed.

"You're cute, sweetheart. You think you get a choice, and that's the funniest part of the whole damn thing!" the man snickered.

Bakura shoved his hand against the man's chest. The stranger caught his wrist in a vise-like grip.

"Come on, let's get down to business here. If you _really_ don't like it, then you can just close your eyes and pretend it's not happening. Now, you be a good boy and keep quiet for me," the man breathed into Bakura's ear.

The man tugged at Bakura pants. He got them down enough to expose Bakura's soft cock.

"No underwear, huh? You really must be a slut. Walking around with nothing on under your clothes after dark. What did you think was gonna happen?" the man muttered under his breath.

Bakura wanted to hit the stranger, or throw him off, or kill him. Anything to make him _stop_.

The man turned Bakura around. Bakura put his hands up on the wall to prevent his face from slamming into it..

"Well, would ya look at that. Done this before, have you?" the man asked.

Bakura didn't answer.

"Just don't make a scene, 'kay? I don't need no more trouble, 'specially not 'cause of a little slut like you," the stranger said.

"I don't...I really don't want this... Stop! I... Y-you need to stop that!" Bakura half-shouted.

He was sobering up at a very quick pace.

"And you need to stop your whining! It's givin' me a headache," the man growled.

The strangers hands were trailing up and down Bakura's sides, under his shirt, getting lower and lower.

"Hey! Get off of him! Right now!" a voice screeched.

All of a sudden the man was tackled to the ground.

"Woah, what the fuck, man! Come on, he asked for this! He wanted it!" the man insisted.

Bakura turned himself back around to see what was going on. He was mildly surprised to see Yami gripping the front of the stranger's shirt.

"Then why did I hear him tell you to stop?" Yami asked in disbelieving tone.

The man put both his hands up.

"I don't know! He's got some weird kink, I guess. I jus' met him at the bar, buddy. He was the one askin' me to come back here with him!" the man said in desperation.

Yami looked over at Bakura.

"Is that true?"

Bakura shook his head.

"No, he... He's lying. I think he followed me. I don't even know his name. I told him to stop and he wouldn't," Bakura explained.

"That's what I thought... Are you okay?" Yami asked the disheveled thief.

Bakura nodded while pulling his jeans back over his hips. He crossed his arms.

"What are we going to do with him?" Bakura asked.

"We're going to play a little game..."

\-----

(The second time was at a party.)

Bakura was invited to a house party by none other than Yugi himself. He was surprised, to say the least.

Bakura wouldn't have gone, except he felt like he should be nice to Yugi, and saying no would hurt the poor boy's feelings. Okay, so maybe Ryou was bribing him with the promise of free food and alcohol for a week. But that's not important.

Bakura walked through the door at around seven. He was already irritated; he decided that anyone that dared to piss him off was free game to send to the Shadows.

"Ryou, I don't want to be here! Can't I just leave? It's not like anybody will miss me anyway..." Bakura bitched.

Ryou sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're already here. Just... I don't know. Just enjoy yourself. And don't send anybody to the Shadow Realm. And please, please, please, try not to steal anything," Ryou practically begged.

"I hope you know that I hate you... Fine. But only because I want to, not because you asked me," Bakura said.

"Yeah, of course. You should at least attempt to some fun, Bakura. You don't do stuff like this very often," Ryou said thoughtfully. 

Bakura snorted and walked off.

Shortly after, a certain Pharaoh found Bakura sitting in the corner.

"Why are you sitting over here, Bakura?" Yami asked.

Bakura stared up at Yami.

"Because... Because I don't belong here. I don't know why I bothered coming here at all..." Bakura trailed off.

Yami dropped down to sit on the floor with the thief.

"Tell me about it. I have practically nothing in common with them. They're like children compared to me," Yami said.

Bakura looked at him in suspicion.

"But... You're always around Yugi... How can you have nothing in common with all of them?" Bakura gestured with his hands at the group.

Yami shook his head.

"Just because Yugi understands me doesn't mean that all of them do," Yami pointed out. 

Bakura didn't respond to that.

"I actually have more in common with you than with Yugi. We... we have a lot of shared history an-," Yami started.

"Yeah, that's great, but would you not bring that up? It's not something I like to think about and it's definitely not something I want to talk about with _you_ ," Bakura said abruptly. 

"I'm sorry for... all of it," Yami whispered.

Bakura closed his eyes. His face scrunched up, as though he were in pain.

" _Don't_..." Bakura choked out.

"It's okay, Bakura. I'll leave you alone if you want," Yami offered.

Bakura opened his eyes. A single trailed down his face.

"Whatever... Just know that if you so much as _think_ about my family again, I _will_ tear out your throat," Bakura spat.

Yami raised his hands in surrender.

"I suppose that's only fair," Yami acquiesced.

\-----

(Third time's the charm, the saying goes. That's not exactly the case here.)

Bakura had to get a job. Ryou actually threatened to kick him out if he didn't.

That's how Bakura ended up making coffee for complete strangers on a Saturday. He despised each and every one of the pathetic mortals that walked through the door, but pride prevented him from quitting. 

Then _he_ walked in. That was the moment that Bakura truly considered abandoning his post.

Despite the fact that the Pharaoh had been... _nice_ , to him lately, Bakura still didn't trust Yami. If anything, he was even more suspicious.

He considered making a run for the back door. He hadn't taken one step before the spiky-haired menace was at the front counter.

"Hi, Bakura." Yami said cheerfully.

Bakura groaned and desperately searched for a way out of the horrible situation he was being forced into.

"Ryou told Yugi that you'd gotten a job. Naturally, Yugi told me all about it," Yami smirked.

Bakura felt like screaming.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell Marik. I know he would just come here to bother you. I actually just came to see if you were doing alright here," Yami told the irritated man.

Bakura blinked in confusion.

"You didn't come here to torment me? Or take a video of my suffering? Or order something ridiculous just to see me run around like a chicken with no head?" Bakura asked in disbelief.

"No, why would I do any of that?" Yami asked.

"Because you hate me. And I hate you," Bakura stated.

"I don't hate you," Yami corrected.

Bakura laughed bitterly.

"Yes, you do. For the past _three thousand years_ we've hated each other. That hasn't changed. You're just trying to get me to let my guard down. I know this trick and I won't fall for it, Pharaoh," Bakura declared.

"Oh, Bakura... I'm sorry you think that. I can't make you believe me, but I do mean what I said. I _don't_ hate you, Bakura. I know I haven't always been a good person, and I know I've done some bad things, but I want to move on. We've both been given a second chance, I plan to take advantage of that," Yami confessed.

Bakura crossed his arms.

"I don't trust you," Bakura murmured.

"I know," Yami nodded.

With that, the Pharaoh left.

\-----

\-----

(Bakura's turn to be nice)

Bakura had a killer hangover when he got the idea. For whatever reason, he always had the best ideas after a night of drinking.

He remember all the times in the recent past when Yami had helped him out. 

Yami's birthday was coming up. Well, not his _real_ birthday, since he couldn't remember exactly when that was.

Yami celebrated his 'birthday' on the day he got his own body. Bakura would've done the same, except he couldn't care less. Ryou still bought him cake, if only so he could eat it himself.

Bakura decided to get the Pharaoh a present. Only because he had nothing better to do. Not because he _wanted_ to do something nice for Yami. Not because he felt he owed him anything.

Bakura had no clue what the Pharaoh might be into these days, but he was _not_ buying him cards. He was going to stay far, far, far away from children's card games for a long time.

Then Bakura remembered he had something the Pharaoh would like. More accurately, something he would like _back_.

On the day of Yami's 'birthday', Bakura forced himself to go to the party. After his last experience with Yami at a party, he generally avoided going out.

There was plenty of food, and booze, and music.

But Bakura was only there for one thing, and one thing only.

So he gave his horribly wrapped gift to the Pharaoh after the man had opened all of his other presents.

" _You_ got me something?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You done a lot for me... It's only fair," Bakura shrugged.

"It's not weird, or gross, or sex related, is it?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"Just open the damned thing already," Bakura sighed.

Yami tore off the paper.

"I... I didn't realize... You kept this after all that time?" Yami whispered.

"It was something of a motivator, because it reminded me of you," Bakura explained.

"How did you get this in the first place?" Yami asked.

"I _was_ a thief, you know," Bakura reminded him.

The ancient coin shone slightly under the bright lights.

"I know it's not much..." Bakura started.

"No, it's perfect. It's from... it's a piece of home... Thank you for giving this to me," Yami interrupted.

"Hey, it was yours to begin with, I'm just returning it," Bakura brushed off.

Yami hugged him suddenly.

"Aww, look at that!" Ryou chuckled.

"That's adorable you guys!" Yugi commented.

Yami and Bakura just smiled and laughed.


End file.
